


The Sun is Captivating

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't think someone as captivating as his boyfriend could think someone as plain as him could be much of anything. </p><p>-<br/>Kenhina Week 2016: Day Five - Distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Captivating

Kenma was used to being distracted by Shouyou when he played - it was hard not to be. He accomplished things in real life that Kenma could only do in video games. It was just as hypnotic to watch his boyfriend hop around on the court as it was to watch a pixelated character run around on screen.

Off court, he was always less distracting. Kenma's insecurities made it hard to focus in on one person. He had to watch them all to make sure no one was staring at him.

So when he found that Shouyou was staring at him, anxiety curled in his stomach. He found himself wanting to hide, but couldn't in the small space that was Shouyou's shower.

It had been Kenma's idea to shower together for their fifth anniversary. It was completely innocent, as Kenma wasn't interested in sex much and Shouyou was still in his early teens. They had washed each other's hair, and their own bodies and now Shouyou was just... Staring.

It made Kenma feel uneasy, and he wanted to yell at him to tell him to stop. The words got stuck in his throat, so he settled for shaking his wet hair in his face instead.

It wasn't as efficient as when it was dry, as it's stringy when wet, and water fell from the strands and into his eyes, nose and mouth, but it was something. It didn't last very long, because Shouyou reached out and tucked it behind an ear instead.

"Don't," he said, curling his fingers around the ends. "You're very pretty."

Kenma darted his eyes away and hoped that Shouyou thought the reddening in his cheeks was because of the hot water. He tried curling in on himself, but Shouyou stopped him by spreading his fingers out along his chest.

"Why do you keep trying to hide from me?" he asked.

Kenma's brain analysed the words, and the tone they were said in; he was looking for judgement. He was _always_ looking for judgement.

With Shouyou, he could never find anything but genuine curiosity.

"I'm not as captivating as you are," Kenma answers, painfully truthful.

Shouyou frowned and ran the pads of his thumbs along Kenma's jaw. "What? Yes you are," he said defiantly. "You bleach your hair, but it's still soft. A lot of people's hair gets all crunchy and stuff when they bleach it."

Kenma quirked an eyebrow in confusion, ready to speak, but Shouyou was a long way from being done.

"I've never seen eyes like yours before. They're kind of cold, and closed off, but when you look at me they're always warm. It makes me feel good, you know? And you kind of purr, like a cat, when someone plays with your hair. You're loyal, and sweet, but you don't hesitate to tell me when I'm wrong or tell Kuroo when he's being an asshole. There's no such as a perfect person, but I think you're as close as it gets. If anything, you're much more distracting than I am."

Kenma laughed weakly and curled his hands around Shouyou's wrist.

"Really?"

"Oh, totally. Sometimes I think we lose so much when we train with you guys because I can't stop staring at you. You're just so 'whoa!' You know?"

Kenma smiled because he did know, and because he couldn't believe someone as captivating as his boyfriend was just as captivated by him. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his forehead to Shouyou's.

"You're pretty 'whoa' yourself."


End file.
